Aquella Noche
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: AU de "Space Invader" o "Invasora del Espacio". Al principio, él quería deshacerse de ella, pero todo cambió y un sentimiento desde el fondo de su corazón, comenzaba a emerger. Advertencia de Loudcest y clasificación "T".


**Aquella Noche:** **Primer fic del año, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2019 (aunque ya pasó)!. Les pido disculpas si no subí más fics de Loudcest durante un largo tiempo, pero me di un largo descanso y ahora, que he vuelto de mis vacaciones en España, principalmente en Galicia, ahora estoy volviendo a este trabajo, aunque lo voy haciendo de a poquito.**

 **Este viaje que hice me ayudó bastante para inspirarme y conseguir buen material para las historias que se vendrán (y que mencionó mi OC Alexander en aquella lista del último capítulo que subí en "Saintia MLP") y como prometí, el primer One-Shot Loudcest de este momento es para: El Lynncoln.**

 **Extrañaba mucho a esta pareja, también tengo en mente hacer un Lenicoln, muchos me lo habían pedido a esta pareja, pero, siendo sincero con todos ustedes, amigos, para hacer uno de ese tipo, necesito mucho tiempo para pensarlo a fondo, no digo que sea difícil, es que necesito diseñar a fondo la historia, pero lo haré junto a otros One-Shots de Loudcest que se vendrán como Lunacoln, Luancoln, Loricoln y Lucycoln (lo mismo va para Linka y sus hermanos).**

 **Bueno, sin ir más lejos, este One-Shot se ambientará durante los eventos del capítulo "Space Invader" o "Invasora del Espacio", pero desde una temática AU (Universo Alterno), en la cual, Lincoln, por un principio, deseaba que Lynn volviera a su habitación, que hiciera las paces con Lucy, pero al final, hubo un giro en la situación misma.**

 **Como siempre digo, espero que lo disfruten de este trabajo, puede que sea corto o largo (en duración). No soy dueño de TLH ni de sus personajes, éstos pertenecen a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Que lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar reviews.**

 **Advertencia de Loudcest.**

* * *

Sabía, anteriormente, que necesitaba sacársela de encima, deseaba volver a tener su "Oasis" de paz y tranquilidad, no podía soportar más aquella presión que hacía aquella deportista castaña contra su vida, la cual había cambiado, radicalmente y hasta él mismo ya no soportaba sus ronquidos y peor, los "Hornos Holandeses" (Danés) que le había hecho anteriormente la primera noche, sin embargo, con el correr de los días, la perspectiva suya de liberarse de la chica terminó por cambiar.

¿Cómo fue?.

Uno necesita de su espacio para poder relajarse, tener su tiempo libre, fuera de los quehaceres y deberes de la vida misma, nadie puede estar exento de las actividades rutinarias, de lo contrario, sería una espiral de aburrimiento y para Lincoln Loud, aquella entrada que hizo su hermana Lynn, la deportista de la familia, causó todo un cambio en su forma de vivir y disfrutar.

¿Cómo había empezado?.

Hay veces en las que la vida misma nos trae desafíos y hasta peleas, eso mismo fue lo que pasó: Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Lynn se había mudado a su habitación y ahora no le molestaba en lo absoluto, para el albino, que su hermana mayor durmiera con él, ya se había acostumbrado a las pelotas, a los "Hornos Holandeses" y demás situaciones molestas. Pero todo esto tenía un antecedente previo y fue que una noche, antes de irse todos los integrantes de la Casa Loud a dormir, Lynn y Lucy habían tenido una feroz pelea y terminó la primera yéndose de allí, ya que no podía dormir con la "Duquesa de la Oscuridad", así que probó con Lincoln en dormir con él, pero, al principio, dijo que no sería posible debido a la dimensión que tenía su habitación, cosa que al final terminó por dejarla entrar tras haber hecho Lynn esos tiernos ojos de perro triste.

No lo podía negar, no se la podía sacar de encima y ahora estaba con ella, durmiendo en su cama, ya habiendo avanzado en aquel "Nivel", pasando de ser hermanos a algo más, atravesando las barreras que los separaban y llegando hacia un nuevo "Mundo" que estaban explorando los dos juntos.

Todo eso había comenzado poco antes de cumplirse las dos semanas en las que la deportista se había mudado a la habitación del albino, ella se había quedado dormido, pero su hermano ya no la veía más desde el lado familiar, como su hermana, sino como alguien más interesante y linda.

* * *

Flashbacks:

\- _"Esos ojos, esas pecas, ese cabello castaño...ella...ella es...".-_ Pensaba, mientras que estaba la veía de cerca, sin hacer contacto, pero él la quería tener consigo en sus brazos, ¿cómo hacerlo?.- _"¡Un momento! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Ella es mi hermana, Dios, no puedo tener pensamientos de esta manera con ella, nos verían como unos locos!".-_ Su lado racional intentaba hacerle entrar en razón de que no debía cruzar la "frontera" entre la familia y el amor, pero esto ya era bastante peligroso y no debía hacerlo.

Lynn dormía tranquilamente, pero él no. Uno necesita descansar, recuperar fuerzas, pero Lincoln llevaba ya varios días sin hacerlo, tenía una guerra mental sobre hacerlo o no, así que se movió, sigilosamente, hasta la castaña y quedó cara a cara con ella, su corazón latía a más no poder, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios y sus manos bajaban hacia su cintura, quería tomarla, tenerla, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando se dispuso a sentir el calor de los labios de la deportista, ésta se despertó y casi se caía al suelo, producto del susto producido.

¿Qué había hecho?. Era su hermana, ahora estaba perdido, pero al ver que la castaña se levantaba del suelo, ella volvió a la cama y miró al albino por un buen rato, se preguntaba si iba a recibir una paliza por lo que intentó hacer, pero en ese momento, ella comenzó a hablarle con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo.

\- Linky, ¿se puede saber qué haz hecho?.- Preguntó la deportista, mientras que miraba a su hermano.

\- Yo...ufff, no puedo ocultarlo, Lynn...tú...tú.- No podía decirlo, tenía miedo, sabía bien que ahora ya no podía volver atrás.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Volvió a preguntar la chica y de ahí, éste cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro muy largo.

\- Eres muy linda.- Sostuvo el joven y eso dejó sin palabras a la castaña.- Desde el día en que llegaste aquí, a mi habitación, al principio quería que te fueras, pero luego empecé a sentir un vacío en mi interior hasta que te decidiste quedar en este lugar, sé que suena raro, pero cuando dormía contigo, empecé a desarrollar un extraño sentimiento hacia ti, algo que ni yo mismo podía comprender, pero finalmente salió y eso quería hacer contigo.- Reveló toda la verdad ante la chica, quien quedó sin palabras al oír todo el relato.-

Sabía bien que no se trataba de un asunto fácil de solucionar, estaba cometiendo incesto con su propia hermana, pero no podía negarlo, ella era hermosa y desde el día que durmió a su lado, él nunca se separó de su lado. Acto seguido, dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado y de ahí todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Lynn le tomó de las manos, haciendo que su vista volviera hacia ella.

\- No tenías por qué ocultarlo, Linky. Tranquilo, no se le diré a nadie ¿y sabes por qué?.- Le hizo esa promesa y luego le interrogó.- Porque tú también me gustas, sí, lo sé, es un Pecado lo que estamos haciendo, pero...¿a quién le importa?. Yo quiero estar contigo, con mi lindo Conejito Blanco.- Dio ella aquella "sentencia" y de ahí tomó a su hermanito, besándolo en los labios, sellando aquella unión entre los dos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora lo tenía bajo su control, aquel beso que tuvieron esa noche, Lynn había decidido quedarse con Lincoln en su habitación, incluso si Lucy decidía hacer las pases con ella, pero en esos momentos, la deportista la estaba pasando genial con su hermano, entre besos y caricias, los dos no pensaban alejarse por nada del Mundo, ni siquiera de que estaban cerca del Amanecer, pero ¿qué importaba?. Ahora ellos estaban juntos.

Lincoln sostenía a Lynn por la cintura, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda, mientras que el primero besaba su cuello de forma tierna y las mejillas de la deportista se iban tornando carmesí, mientras que, ahora, las manos del albino bajaban hasta llegar a sus nalgas, aferrándose a aquellas y de ahí, éste le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Jejeje, estás muy travieso esta noche, Mi Conejito.- Río Lynn, quien tomó al chico por la cintura.

\- ¿Quién dijo que te abandonaría?. Esa persona ya debe estar lamentándose por aquellas palabras, yo nunca me iría sin ti.- Dijo el joven albino, para después recostar su cabeza contra los pechos de su hermana.

Unos minutos después de que terminaron de besarse, la chica seguía acariciando los cabellos blancos de su hermano, sonriente, tenía a alguien con ella, una persona que nunca la abandonaría.

\- Lincoln.- Le llamó la castaña.

\- ¿Sí, Lynn?.- Preguntó el joven a ella.

\- Gracias por haberme dejado entrar a tu habitación, de dormir contigo y de poder disfrutar contigo todas estas noches juntos.- Le agradeció la deportista, quien seguía acariciando los cabellos de él.

\- No fue nada, Mi Amor, tú siempre serás la mejor de todas y mi querida novia también.- Respondió Lincoln, quien tomó el rostro, de forma delicada, de Lynn, para después volver a darle otro tierno beso, el cual se unió ella también.

Poco después de aquella muestra de amor, ambos chicos volvieron a dormirse, un día estaba llegando y con ellos, un buen Futuro para la pareja recién forma de Lincoln y Lynn Loud.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Pequeño One-Shot, tal vez sea un tanto corto pero pido disculpas, hacía mucho que no escribía aquí. Seguiré con los fics de este tipo, los del Loudcest junto con los de Linka y sus hermanos y con Lincoln y sus hermanas, lo mismo con mis dos OC (Dimitri-Luna y Alexander-Leni), pero por ahora me quedaré con esta pareja, la cual es de mis favoritas dentro del Loudcest.**

 **Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia y nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, cuídense y buen Martes para todos.**

 **Saludos para RCurrent, Banghg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Transgresor 3003, Jonas Nagera, LucasAbad0 y los demás.**

 **Próximo fic: El One-Shot de Lincoln-Ronnie Anne que me pidió eltíorob95, no me olvidé de ese homenaje para vos, amigo.**


End file.
